When the love Sparks
by DigitalDingoBrony
Summary: During Zerox's first day at Ponyville, his friend Twilight is getting teased, and he defends her, something happens that was not expected- but Zerox apparently needs.
1. Chapter 1

When the love Sparks

It was Zerox's first day in Ponyville High. He was interested in what was going on there. You could see that there were definitely a lot of different groups of ponies. Some ponies liked talking, others played games, others just walked around. It was on this day that Zerox heard some loud yelling. Instinctively, he ran towards the fiasco, wondering what he was going to see. Discord? A fight? He had no idea, but he knew that he wanted to help whoever was in need. He found one of his new friends, Twilight Sparkle, crying on the ground. There were a few ponies standing around her in a circle, yelling at her.

"What'cha gonna do, nerd?" shouted one of the ponies at Twilight. "No-one cares about you! Why? Because you're a nerd! You're a loser! You're the lease popular pony in the WHOLE of EQUESTRIA!"

Zerox noticed this, and he didn't take to this kindly. "Hey! Back off, or you'll find that you're in the wrong neck of the woods!"

The pony just smirked. "Oh, this must be the 'little brave hero' of your little love story. You know what? You're just another nerd like Twilight. As a matter of fact, you-"

Zerox didn't care anymore. He just wanted to protect his friend against this bitch. He grabbed the pony's mane in his mouth, lifted a hoof and smacked her in the stomach. He hated her. She was smug. She was mean. This all changed with one little punch. She instantly recoiled, curling up on the ground, moaning in pain. She was dazed, confused, disoriented. Everyone gasped. But the loudest and longest gasp you could hear- was Twilight's. She was really glad that someone finally stood up for her. She stood up, with a tear slowly rolling down her cheek. She whispered a faint, "Thank you" to Zerox. She then slowly walked towards him and, in return for what he did, gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

Zerox didn't expect what Twilight did, but he was glad anyway. As her lips pressed against his cheek, he gave her a small hug. But this hug was special. Something stirred inside him, like a spark igniting a flame. He wanted something more. He realised what he really wanted. Zerox loved Twilight. It bubbled in his blood. It rattled in his bones. He wanted to spend more and more time with this. But it all happened in an instant. When he hugged her, he felt everything. At the same time. He was overwhelmed with feelings. Unfortunately, due to that fact, he passed out.

When he awoke, Twilight was looking at him strangely. She looked slightly confused.

"Are you OK, Zerox?" Twilight asked.  
"Y-y-yeah, I-I'm OK... j-just... wow..." Zerox mumbled quietly. Twilight looked slightly concerned.

"I'm slightly worried about you. Do you think you'll be OK to go to your place, or do you think you should crash at my place?"

This is the second time Zerox passed out.

When he again awoke, he was in Twilight's house. He was at first confused, but with some direction from Twilight, he realised that he was safe in her house. The two of them made small talk together until Twilight was sure that he was completely awake.

"So, why did you pass out?" Twilight asked Zerox.

"Well, uh, I kinda... liked it when you... kissed me, and I just... well..."

Twilight blushed slightly when he said that and put her hoof to his mouth to stop him. She leaned towards him and kissed him again. "I know that it was probably... y'know, unexpected... but if you liked it..."  
Zerox tried his hardest not to pass out again and slowly responded. He knew it wasn't a very long response, but it was virtually life changing.

"Twilight... I think that I'm, um, in... love with you... do you... er... want to go out some time?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Twilight gasped at Zerox's suggestion. She was surprised. Amazed. At first she couldn't speak. All she could do was look amazed. Zerox was worried that he had said something wrong. He was worried that he might have ended what he wanted to create with one sentence. He was about to speak, when Twilight immediately hugged him. She was laughing, she was really happy. Zerox was glad about what happened. They hugged for a while. There was nothing else they wanted to do. They wanted to spend their lives together. Zerox was about to faint again, but he remembered that Twilight was right there, and he wanted to stay with her, like she wanted to stay with him.

After that day, Twilight and Zerox spent every day together. They did their work together. They ate lunch and talked together. The two of them were inseparable. They wouldn't go anywhere without the other knowing.

It was on a normal day at school that it happened. They were walking towards their lockers. Twilight accidentally dropped a few of her papers, which began blowing in the wind. Zerox went to grab them, and it took a while for him to collect them all. When he had them, he looked to where Twilight was.

"I got them, Twi- Twilight?"

Twilight wasn't standing where she was before. Zerox started looking around for her, but he couldn't find her. He started running across the schoolgrounds to find her.

"Twilight? Twiiiliiight!"

As Zerox rounded the corner, he found Twilight being held up against the wall by the pony that bullied her on the first day.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here," she chucked. "Looks like ' mister hero' isn't here to protect you, TwiNerd! And that gives me time to do just what I need to do.

Zerox ran to Twilight's defense, but he was too late. When it happened, Twilight fell to the ground and the pony ran off. Twilight tried to move, but she couldn't. She could only groan in the awful pain that was put into her hip.

As Zerox pushed Twilight onto her side to see what was wrong, he saw the danger. He saw the pain Twilight was in. And he could see what had happened.

As the pony had run off, she had dropped the knife she used to stab Twilight in the ribs.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few events in Zerox's life were spaced out. He couldn't make sense of it all.

Coming with Twilight in the Ambulance to the hospital in Canterlot.

Running with the doctors to the emergency room to operate on Twilight.

Sitting in the waiting room, listening out for how Twilight was doing.

It was all garbled in his mind. It wouldn't make sense, no matter how many times he told himself what was happening: _I am Zerox. My girlfriend Twilight Sparkle was stabbed by a dangerous pony known as Emerald Spark. But everything will be alright. She will not die. She will not die. She made it to the hospital in perfect time. Twilight Sparkle will not die. I saved Twilight Sparkle in perfect time. SHE WILL NOT DIE!_

Zerox kept on telling himself this when the results sounded bad. He had gotten too close to Twilight to let her go. He loved her with all of his heart.

All of a sudden, a few doctors burst through the doors of the waiting room.

"Twilight will be OK," one of the doctors told Zerox. "But she needs a willing liver donor. Someone who can be willing to face certain death to save her."

Zerox ran to the operating room with the doctors. He knew that Twilight needed saving, and he loved her as much as to want to face death to save her.

He slowly walked into the surgery. Twilight was lying on the bed. When she saw Zerox, a small smile streched across her face. Zerox walked to her bed, gently grabbed her hoof and slowly speaked to her.

"Twilight. You're going to live. I have to donate my liver to you. Now, I might not make it. But you have to remember this. Even though I might not be here tomorrow, you should know that I will always be alive in your heart. If I'm not here then, just remember that. I will live in your heart so we can be together forever." And with this, Zerox gave Twilight one last kiss before the operation. But this kiss lasts longer than a normal kiss. It shows two ponies in love that might not see each other ever again. As Zerox lays down on his bed, he hold's Twilight's hoof. As he is injected with the anasthetic, he and Twilight lay there. Hoof in hoof. Slowly, the world becomes woozy, and slowly, but surely, Zerox blacks out, perhaps for the last time.

_To be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Zerox slipped in and out of conciousness.

Sometimes he couldn't tell if he was dreaming or not.

One time, he was lying in the room and twilight wasn't there.

Another time, Twilight was lying next to him, unconcious.

And yet another time, Twilight was standing over him.

Sometimes he was dreaming. Other times it was real. But none of it made sense to him. All he could tell that he might not see Twilight again. Sometimes he could hold his feelings in. Other times he couldn't stop the tears from pouring from his eyes, and the doctors had to rush in and anasthetise him again. But he knew that he needed to see her again.

He awoke, not sure if he was awake or dreaming. He slowly rose from the hospital bed and walked over to Twilight. He could see her, shaking in her sleep. He slowly patted her shoulder to awake her from her endless nightmare. When she awoke, she saw Zerox and broke into a smile. She rose from her bed to reach Zerox and they exchanged a long, lingering kiss. The two of them couldn't be separated, they were too happy. They were simply enjoying the moment of the kiss, which they knew couldn't last forever, so they had to enjoy it while it was there. As their lips parted, they thought that they would never see each other again. They simply hugged. Suddenly, the room began to slip away from their hooves. Slowly, Zerox sank into the darkness. Without Twilight. He yelled. He screamed. Twilight reached for him, but he was already way out of reach. As he sank into the darkness, everything seemed to disappear. All too soon, he was sinking into nothing, a world without meaning. A world without Twilight.

He awoke from the nightmare screaming. The nightmare was seemingly endless, and it simply stopped with a bang. He instantly sat upwards, looking around the room, searching for Twilight. He couldn't see her. But he stopped. This felt more real than the dream did. He quickly realised that this wasn't a dream. He called out for her. The doctors calmly walked into the room.

"Where's Twilight?! Is she OK?" Zerox yelled at the doctors. "Tell me!"

The door opened a second time. Twilight walked in, with the biggest smile on her face. The moment they saw each other, they ran to each other and hugged each other. They couldn't stop the tears spilling out. They were both alive and well. And now they were together.

"I can't thank you enough, Zerox," Twilight said. "You donated your liver to me, to save my life, even though you couldv'e died. How can I thank you?"

"Just the two of us being together is enough. You don't need to pay me back with anything else."

So Zerox and Twilight returned to Ponyville High 5 days later. Everyone was patting Zerox on the back and taking photos of the pair. They walked through the halls as heroes.

A timid girl walked up to Zerox.

"Th-that was very brave, w-what you d-did there," the girl said. "M-my name's Fluttershy. Th-thanks for saving m-my friend."

Zerox was going to talk to Fluttershy, but an alarm sounded. Something was happening. The PA systems crackled to life as the principal's voice rang through the school grounds. "Attention all students of Ponyville High," the principal said. "A reckless pony is within the school ground, destroying equipment and classrooms. We strongly suggest staying indoors and locking the doors."

Zerox was going to find this pony, when the PA systems once again crackled as the voice boomed through the rooms. "This pony is armed and dangerous. Do not approach this pony under any circumstances. Her name- is Emerald Shine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Emerald Shine. Emerald Shine. Emerald Shine. The name echoed through Zerox's head. Emerald Shine. The pony who first bullied Twilight. The pony who stabbed Twilight and caused everything about the hospital. Emerald Shine. She was back at the school. And she wanted revenge.

Twilight grabbed Zerox. Zerox held on to her as the full effect of what had just happened sunk in. He knew he had to protect Twilight. He would go to fight Emerald, but Twilight wouldn't let that happen they were told that Emerald was armed and dangerous.

Twilight looked at Zerox, knowing what he was thinking. "If you're planning on going out there to stop Emerald," she said, "then I guess I'll have to protect you.

"I'm not going to let you go out there. She's dangerous!" Zerox said.

"Well, in that case, I won't let you go out there. What if you die? I wouldn't be able to live without you!" Twilight was certainly stubborn.

Zerox held on to Twilight tightly. "If you go out there with me, there's only more chance that you'll die! I'll never let that happen."

"And if I stay here, I might never see you again! I can't stand that!" Twilight insisted.

Zerox sighed. He knew that Twilight was going to go with him anyway, so he turned to her and said, "OK, you can come with me. But you have to PROMISE to me that you'll stay safe. I don't want anything bad happening to you again. If I lose you..." He trailed off, not wanting to talk about that.

"But you won't lose me," Twilight said. "I promise." And she sealed this promise with a long-lasting kiss.

The two ponies slowly trotted out into the hallway, looking for where Emerald would be. They had a few hunches. Her favourite table in the lunchroom, which had already been visited due to the bullet holes in the tables. They headed to her locker, but she had come and gone, well, after all, the lockers (except her's) had bullets in them, some of them completely destroyed. They decided to search the outside. Twilight suggested splitting up, but Zerox said that it would be too dangerous. They crept along the wall outside, looking around the corner to see if she was there. They didn't really have to, because they could hear her yelling, but they had to make sure. Sure enough, Emerald was standing against the wall, with a shotgun leant against the wall. Zerox had to cover Twilight's mouth to stop her gasping. But he was in shock as well. She had slashes across her body. There was a deep gash in one of her hind legs and a scar across her cheek. How she managed to get these the two didn't know. But despite that she was slightly handicapped, she was deadly nonetheless.

Zerox assessed the situation. He turned to Twilight and whispered into her ear. Whispered a plan on how they would take down Emerald. He and Twilight knew that they had to show themselves for the plan to work. Zerox took a deep breath. He and Twilight exchanged a quick kiss before they stepped out in front of the crazy, green pony.

It took a bit for Emerald to notice the two of them, but when she did, a slightly crazy smile spread across her face. "Well, well, well. Look who it is. Let me tell you two something- I don't take to defeat easily. I'm going to show you who's REALLY the boss of this school, and who's the nerd!"

"Well then," Zerox said. "Let the battle begin!" He and Twilight lunged at Emerald, hoof in hoof, ready for anything.

_To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Let the battle begin!"

Zerox and Twilight lunged towards Emerald, ready for anything. Acting quickly, Emerald grabbed the shotgun and aimed the barrel towards the pair. Or, at least, where the pair used to be. She looked around, to find the two of them behind her. Zerox grabbed the shotgun with lightning speed, ripping it from Emerald's grasp and throwing it 3 metres away. Twilight grabbed Emerald's front hooves tightly, which stopped Emerald from being able to move. She struggled and pushed, but she couldn't get out of Twilight's grasp. Zerox slowly walked up to Emerald triumphantly, looking down on her.

"Looks like you were wrong, Emerald Bitch," Zerox said. "Looks like we won, fair and square."

"You're WRONG, Sacred Nerd-ox!" Emerald shouted.

"You really need to work on those names. That seriously SUCKED. Like, really? Nerd-ox? Really?" Twilight shouted. "Why are you trying to hurt us? What did we ever do to you?"

Emerald just smiled when she said that. Just a small, smug smile. Zerox and Twilight didn't get it. They were confused at first, but they got it quickly enough. Emerald wasn't defenceless. Emerald swung out her hind legs to buck Zerox's legs out from beneath him, but he simply grabbed the legs. Emerald's smile dropped. At the same time, Twilight and Zerox carried Emerald over to a small group of security guards. The guards expressions just dropped. They had just gotten outshown. By two 15-year-old ponies.

Zerox and Twilight dropped Emerald into the custody of the guards and walked back to the classroom.

"We did it!" Zerox yelled as they leaped into the room.

"That's right!" Twilight yelled.

Everyone was excited about this turn of events, so a kind pink pony invited everyone to a party. She introduced herself as Pinkie Pie. Zerox couldn't understand her, really, because she spoke too fast, and it sounded like she said "Pikkipy."

"I guess I'll see you later, Pikky Pie!" Zerox shouted to Pinkie as he left the room.

"PINKIE PIE!" Pinkie screamed after him. "Sheesh, he has no manners... should listen better..."

"Just calm down, Pinkie," Twilight said soothingly to Pinkie.

That night, everyone went to Pinkie's to celebrate. When Zerox walked into the room, he couldn't help but notice the crazy decoration that Pinkie had placed up on the wall. It kinda looked like she was on drugs. But Zerox pushed that thought from his mind.

"So, what're we going to be doing tonight?" Zerox politely asked Pinkie.

"WellIthoughtwewouldstartwith alittle..." Pinkie began.

"Just... slow... down, Pinkie." Zerox said patiently.

"Oh, sorry," Pinkie said. "Well, I thought we would start with a little bit of truth or dare, some spin the bottle and a little bit of closet time!"

"Well... that escalated quickly," Zerox said as casually as he could.

Pinkie walked into the centre of the room and started talking to everypony about the agenda. Zerox looked at the turnout of the party, which seemed like that everypony in Ponyville was there. So Zerox looked around to see if he could recognise someone, when he and Twilight saw each other.

"You're here!" Twilight said, and she immediately ran up to Zerox and kissed him. As they were kissing, Zerox noticed that it was all of a sudden very quiet. When they looked around, it seemed that everypony in Ponyville was starting at the two of them.

"What?" Twilight said. "He's just my boyfriend."

Everyone gasped, and a few girls- and Big Mac- fainted.

"Something tells me that tonight is going to be strange," Zerox said.


End file.
